The Pain of Life
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: When a strange train passes dropping off 2 powerful wolves life threatening and Life changing things start happening to the crew will they able to Help these 2 mysterious wolves escape their past or will they be consumed into it.


Alpha and Omega:

The pain of life

**Well like my profile said here is Alpha and Omega The pain of Life! So…yeah read on! And before I forgot I do NOT own Alpha and Omega…as much as I would like to I don't….I do however own my Oc's and the Plot any characters which have the same name as other people's characters is purley a coincident I thought hard for names that I don't think other people have used….Except Shade…I don't care if Shade is used I have had that name for years now!...And I know this is late since the sequel is already out but I started this before the sequel and I ain't re typing it...So instead I will put sequel characters in this instead :3...  
**

Chapter 1: A new comer.

The sun was rising over the mountains, making its way into the den of two sleeping wolves. Inside the den, a grey wolf began to stir his ice blue eyes showing as he rubbed them attempting to get rid of the drowsiness still hanging in his eyes. The wolf's name was Humphrey the leader of the omegas in the pack he had grey fur, ice blue eyes and a white-grey underbelly and white face. Lying next to him, still asleep, was his mate Kate she was an alpha with golden tan fur, a white underbelly and hazel brown eyes.

**Humphrey Pov**

After stretching my legs out, I jogged outside at brisk pace to a lake not too far from our den "Hmm….A train is supposed to be passing by Jasper this morning" I told myself while entering the clearing where the lake was, reaching the edge pond I dipped a paw inside and shivered as the coldness of the water went through my paw and down my spine "Whew that's cold…." I said while pulling my paw out of the water, I turned and started walking away but as I reached the end of the clearing I turned around and dashed back to the pond jumping in yelling "CANNON BALL" entering the water with a large splash. After a few minutes of bathing and having a good time, I decided get out and shake my fur dry "now what should I do till everyone else wakes up

"Well we could walk around the territory" my mate suggested as she walked through the bushes making in me jumping back in surprise

"Please don't scare me like that" I said clutching my chest from the shock, making her giggle "and yeah I guess we could!" I finished

"Alright just wait for me" she said while walking into the pond while her I sat on the shore pondering how I ever ended up with a beautiful mate like Kate.

After Kate had finished and dried her fur, we began walking around the edge of the territory "So….Remember that train we came back on?" I asked

"How could I not...that was the greatest night of my life...?" Kate replied staring dreamily in front of her

"So far anyway! Well another one's gonna be passing by today….Wanna see if anything falls off?" I asked while turning my head to the direction of the train tracks

"Sure and maybe we can jump on and go on those world adventures you were talking about" she joked making us crack up as we turned and made our way to the tracks, Kate had really changed since we got married she made jokes and almost always had a smile on her face. Once we had reached the tracks, there was a far off whistle signalling the train was coming "Looks like we just made it!" I said receiving a nod in response from Kate. The train slowly made its way passed "Wait do you hear that?" Kate asked

"Hear what?" I replied, just as that was said a loud banging sound against a box car making us jump back in surprise then two wolves burst out of the box car landing neatly on their paws "Woo yeah! Head rush!" one of them exclaimed sounding male

"God what's wrong with you?" the other asked under her breath instead of the voice being male as well it sounded female

"Err….Hello?" Kate said alerting the two wolves we were in front of them

"Get behind me!" the female instructed to the male while taking a defensive step in front of him

" Sash…Seriously….Why do you take everyone we meet as a threat?" the male said as he put a paw in front of her moving her back to her original position

"You know that isn't true! Name one wolf we've met so far besides these two!" she snapped back gesturing towards us when she said the last part

"Well…You've been threatening me for ages! I mean seriously we've been buds since we were like…8 months old! And yet you have the still decide to threaten me!" he replied still keeping a calm tone I sighed it was arguments like this that I didn't understand, while they were arguing I took the time to actually look at them the girl that was called 'Sash' had of red fur, a peachy coloured underbelly and golden eyes while the guy…Had it pretty bad he had jet black fur and red eyes but the weird and freaky thing was that he was covered in cuts, burns and bruises blood still leaking out of them but what really scared me, was that his blood was pitch black however, when it touched the ground it turned back to the original crimson red colour. After a few moments, I shook my head and looked over at Kate to see her growling "HEY!" she screamed making the duo stop arguing "Now then…If you 2 don't shut up I will rip off your tail, shove it DOWN YOUR THROAT AND WHEN YOU THINK IT'S OVER I'LL-"

"Kate! I think they get the message!"I interrupted "geez…Look can you guys stop arguing?" I asked politely, Sash turned her head

"Fine" she grumbled while the wolf next to her happily nodded "Alright then! I'm Humphrey this is my mate Kate" I said gesturing to Kate who had calmed down

"Hi" she said in a small voice

"Yeah Hi….My name's Sasha and this is Shade" Sasha gestured towards Shade

"Nice to meet ya!...Oh and before I forget do you guys have like a healer or something cause as you can see I really need one" he mentioned

"We do but first we need to take you to my mum and dad!" Kate informed them

"No offense but why do we need to see your parents?" Sasha asked

"Because they're the pack leaders" Kate said while she turned around and began walking, I turned to follow her but she whispered something to me "Humphrey I need to... Interview Sasha so can you go...I don't know talk with that Shade wolf?" she asked although I didn't understand why I couldn't help her I just nodded and looked at him "Good thing most wolves are just waking up" I thought while slowing down so Shade I catch up, Kate gestured Sasha over to her and they began their 'interview' "So...Shade is it?" I asked, he nodded "Where are ya from?"

"Err...Lets save that for Winston, Eve and...Tony is it?" he said

I looked at him like he was crazy "H-H-How did...You?" I stammered he began looking around as if looking for excuse "...LOOK OUT WOLFNAPPERS!" he yelled pointing at a something I looked at where his paw was pointing "What?" both the girls said as they turned to us I turned to Shade to see him disappear into the shadow of a tree "What the..." Kate began "Where'd Shade go..."she asked

"I don't know...he just...disappeared" I told her

"Heh...Come on...we'll meet him at the den" Sasha said while walking to the den in front of us, leaving Kate and I walking in confusion .Once we reached the entrance, we walked inside "Mum! Dad! " Kate said

"Hello Kate, Humphrey...Who's your friend?" Winston asked

"Her name's Sasha" Kate told them

"Hey" Sasha said

"By the way where's Shade Sash? You said we'd meet him here" I asked her

"I'm right here" a familiar voice said walking out of the shadows at the back of the den Eve instantly pounced on him...or rather tried because when I quickly blinked to make sure I didn't imagine that, Eve was on the floor "Hey hey hey!God what's your problem Eve" he yelled but Eve wouldn't stop she lunged at his throat I wasn't able to see anything for a split second however, once everything went back to normal Eve was on the floor again and Shade was sweating and panting his legs were shaking "Stop..." he said even more blood was leaking out of his cuts, Eve still wouldn't give up she got back up and lunged again this time Shade barely dodged it "Damn it..."he whispered. Suddenly, there was some sort of black air around him everyone except Eve and Sasha took a step back Eve snarled at him and pounced, this time Sasha jumped in the way and in a matter of seconds Eve was knocked out and Sasha was by Shade's side letting him lean on her "Damn Shade...You've gotta stop letting it take control of you" she said

"I don't think...I can..." he replied as he began to close his eyes

"Don't worry...we'll make it through..."she told him while nuzzling his cheek

"I know we will...I can see into the future remember..." he chuckled before collapsing

"Err...are you two mates or something?" Winston asked once he recovered from the shock 'Of all the things to say he asks if they're mates' I thought "Heh...guess I owe him 2 caribou now...No we're not...we've just been friends for a long time...Anyway can we talk about this later? As you can see Shade needs some medical attention?" Sasha asked while putting Shade on her back "Huh...Oh yes! Of course! Humphrey Kate take them to Reba and Janice!" he told us Kate and I nodded and began leading Sasha outside.

Nearly everyone was out and about now, and nearly everyone we passed stared at Sasha and Shade for a few seconds some of the guys were winking, making some other flirtatious gestures but one family even covered their pup's eyes .After a while we had reached Reba and Janice's den, "Hey Reba !Janice!" I called "We need some help!"

"Ah Humphrey, Kate?...Who's your friend?" Reba asked

"I'm Sasha! And my ma-... this wolf has been...Hurt Badly!" Sasha said while sliding Shade off her back…Wait was she about to say mate?...Nah…An awkward silence crept into the den as Reba and Janice stared at Shade "Right Right Everyone out!" Reba ordered us "we'll call you back when we're done!" Janice told us while rushing us out leaving us outside of the den with nothing to do until Shade had woken up so we could all go talk with Winston and possibly Eve "So...What should we do now?" I asked the girls

"Well I've got Alpha duties to attend to now so I'll see you guys later" Kate said as she gave me a quick kiss and walked away "Okay...So...Sasha what do you plan on doing?" I asked

"I think I might just stay out here" she told me before walking over to a tree beside the den

"Er...You really shouldn't-"I began before I saw she was climbing the tree "Never mind...I'll see you later!" I shouted before running to find my three closest friends Salty, Shakey and Mooch. After about 10 minutes, I found them playing berry ball "Hey guys!" I said causing them to all turn to me "Humphrey!" Salty greeted "Been ages since we've done anything with you man!" he said

"Well then time to make up for lost time then!" I said grinning from ear to ear as their tails began to wag in excitement "WOLF PILE!" they all screamed before jumping on top of me. The next couple of hours were filled with fun like Log sledding, Berry ball, short races and stuff like that. We had just finished our team log sled race when Reba came running "Humphrey! Come on we've done everything we could and more but this is one interesting patient!" she told me

"What do you mean?"I asked as she began walking away

"Just come see!" she began running again. After a while we were in the den with Shade, Kate and Sasha "What took you guys so long?" Janice asked

"Hey! He was log sledding with his friends it took my ages just to find him then I had to stop them!" Reba replied "Anyway as you can see your friend is already waking up so you will be able to take him out but just make sure he doesn't get into any more fights or accidents or else he will end up worse than he already is" she finished, just as everyone stood up Shade began twitching and groaning "...Oh...Hey Babe...You know I've been wondering...Why did you invade our pack..I mean...A sexy wolf such as yourself has gotta have a good reason!" he moaned a small grin appearing on his face, all of us looked at Sasha "...What?...Don't look at me!" she said with a hint of anger in her voice "And relax I know how to wake him up I need all of you to wait outside for a moment" she said rushing everyone, even Reba and Janice, outside  
"Well...How long do you think it's going to take her to wake him up" Kate asked  
"They better hurry we still have to clean up in there" Reba said obviously annoyed shortly after we heard an amazingly high pitched scream then Sasha walked back out Shade following behind her with his tail between his legs "Shugar…That proper hurt man!" he whined out, Sasha only grinned in response

"So…Shall we go?" She asked. Great, now we had to go back to Winston and his Crazy mate….Oh well could be worse I guess…

? Pov

Where could he be? I've been searching everywhere for him, but I just can't seem to find him I mean really how hard is it to find a ****** wolf he promised we would see each other again soon but it's already been 4 years since he said that I sighed out in frustration "Where are you damn it…" I groaned out. Soon enough, it had gotten dark and I had found a small den to stay in I lay down and had to cry myself to sleep "I love you…" I muttered out….

**CLIFF HANGER!WOOO!...Every chapter will now end with this mysterious POV cliff hanger…can anyone guess who this is? :3…If you can well…Good for you!...Well I hope this can compare to my HTTYD fic…so…yeah...This next chapter will take extra long to make since I'm more focused on the HTTYD one…So..Yeah! Don't expect quick updates….By the way…again…That ****** means it's censored…It will be revealed next chapter :3…So your gonna be left wondering for bare long….Keep life Fun and Mysterio…**


End file.
